


Dating playlet

by Seaslug



Series: Little theater of figure [1]
Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: First Date, John is a badass, M/M, poor Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaslug/pseuds/Seaslug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the story about the first time Bane and John Blake go dating. Osito is with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating playlet

**Author's Note:**

> Chinese version: http://weibo.com/2696979161/zro5umT61  
> Sorry for my poor English.


End file.
